


Four Saints and a Gremlin

by Ilyria



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Bukkake, Clone Sex, Double Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyria/pseuds/Ilyria
Summary: Yibo wakes one surreal morning to find four duplicates of his perfect specimen of a boyfriend. So,obviously, he has an orgy with his boyfriend’s clones.(Xiao Zhan gets multiplied. Yibo gets smothered in adoration and dicks. And lots and lots of come.)
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 37
Kudos: 334
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	Four Saints and a Gremlin

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> Thank you for this awesome prompt! I can't wait to read the other fill for this! 🙊 You never know what is missing in life until someone suggests it in a kink meme.
> 
> I can now be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/redsilklady) if anyone wants to chat! 🤗
> 
> Warning: This fic is very filthy and may be too much for some! There is also a really bad pun that can be ignored if you don't get it. If you want to know, see endnotes.
> 
> **Read in[Vietnamese/Tiếng Việt](https://www.wattpad.com/937880410-d%E1%BB%8Bch-one-shot-four-saints-and-a-gremlin) courtesy of [darkdu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdu/).**
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> I'll leave the story up to you, do what you see fit. I just want a fic where Yibo gets railed by four Xiao Zhan at the same time.

Yibo wakes feeling well rested to an empty bed which is not unusual as his boyfriend is an incurable early riser. Yawning, he putters sleepily out of the bedroom and finds Xiao Zhan, apron on, busy in the kitchen. His darling boyfriend gives him a dazzling grin in greeting, and Yibo pecks his lips.

“Good morning, Zhanzhan.”

“Good morning, baobei. Breakfast is on the table.”

His boyfriend is always so perfect.

Yibo takes a seat at the table where several plates are already laid out. It’s a lot of food actually: a whole pot of congee surrounded by half a dozen side dishes. It’s way too much food for one or two, especially for breakfast. Xiao Zhan has clearly outdone himself for an inconsequential meal.

“Do we have guests coming over? Why didn’t you wake me earlier?” Yibo scrubs the last of sleep from his eyes, relieved he has pulled on a T-shirt and pajama pants over his boxers. It’s a bit early to be entertaining guests—unless he slept later than he thought.

“No, darling. We’ve already eaten. It’s just you now. The bowl there is for you,” Xiao Zhan says from the sink.

We? Yibo then realizes that the food has already been dug into though there is still a generous portion left for him. There is only one remaining bowl and pair of chopsticks, meaning Xiao Zhan and their guests have already finished eating. Who do they have over?

“Who’s we? Why didn’t you tell me we have people over?”

“It’s just us, baobao.” Xiao Zhan is suddenly behind him. His boyfriend leans over his shoulder to press a kiss to his cheek, then sits down to Yibo’s right and starts ladling some congee into the bowl for him. “Eat up before it gets cold.”

“That’s right.” Xiao Zhan’s voice comes again immediately, this time from Yibo’s left. “It won’t be good when it’s cold.”

Startled, Yibo jerks his head to see Xiao Zhan now standing beside him.

Wait. What?

Brows furrowed, Yibo whips his head back to his right where Xiao Zhan is sitting, dropping some pickled vegetables into his bowl of congee.

It’s definitely Xiao Zhan in one of his usual oversized sweaters. Xiao Zhan looks up at him and smiles, setting the bowl of congee topped with eggs and vegetables down in front of him.

“Enjoy, baobao,” he says. Yibo watches his mouth move, the mole below his lip unmistakeable. The voice is undeniably his boyfriend’s.

He turns back to his left and there in front of him stands Xiao Zhan in his pink apron. He pulls out the chair beside Yibo and sits down, smiling at him.

“Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

Again, Yibo hears the right voice, sees the right face, but how can this be Xiao Zhan? Yibo looks back to his right, and sure enough, Xiao Zhan is there.

Whoa. There are two of them. How is that possible?

But every time Yibo whips his head around, his disbelief is affirmed. To his left is his boyfriend in a white T-shirt and pink apron. To his right is also his boyfriend, but in a navy sweater. Both are wearing the same gentle smile Yibo loves so much.

Yibo digs the heels of his hands into his eyes. But when he takes them away, it’s the same identical face and loving expression that greet him on either side.

This must be a dream. But then, he’s never been this lucid in a dream.

He stares back and forth at each Xiao Zhan, unable to believe his eyes.

“Why are there two of you?”

Apron Xiao Zhan, Number One, actually laughs as if Yibo had said something ridiculous. “There aren’t two of us, silly,” he teases.

Is he denying what Yibo is currently seeing with his eyes? “There are two of you at this table right now, one on each side of me. Am I going crazy?”

“No, sweetheart, you’re not going crazy.” This time it’s Sweater Xiao Zhan, Number Two, who speaks up from his right.

Yibo opens his mouth to retort when he’s interrupted by a, “Good morning, baobao!”

Jaw dropping, Yibo stares, dumbstruck, as a _third_ Xiao Zhan approaches the table, beaming at him. This Xiao Zhan is in a sleeveless blue technical shirt that shows off his arm muscles. He’s gleaming with sweat, obviously having just finished a workout routine.

Hand on the back of Yibo’s chair, the third Xiao Zhan bends to place a kiss on Yibo’s cheek. When he straightens, his lean, chiselled arms are like mountain ridges leading up to his towering height.

Yibo is astounded, gaping up at Xiao Zhan, then at his double next to him. He turns to check, and yes, Number Two is still sitting there.

Just what the fuck?

There are three copies of his boyfriend. Since when is Xiao Zhan part of a set of triplets? Uncannily identical triplets too—even down to the mole under their lips and the way the top of their ears stick out slightly.

He must be hallucinating.

In creepy unison, the latest Xiao Zhan, Number Three, and Number One frown in concern.

“Are you all right, darling? Did you not sleep well?” Three asks.

“Is it the summer heat? I’ll turn up the AC,” One says, about to get up.

Yibo finally finds his voice. “You never told me there are _three_ of you!”

One’s eyebrows knit further in worry. “Sweetheart, there aren’t three of us. Are you not feeling well today?”

Why is he still denying what is clearly in front of Yibo?

Three brings his hand from the back of Yibo’s chair to his forehead to gauge his temperature.

“He doesn’t feel warm,” he tells One, shooting him a concerned look.

Yibo bats his hand away. “I’m fine! I’m just shocked because _you never mentioned you had brothers_!”

One and Three exchange anxious looks like Yibo had just said something troubling. It’s eerie the way their worried faces turn to each other like mirror reflections except they’re wearing different outfits.

“We’re not brothers,” One finally says.

Then Three delivers the ultimate clincher, “We’re Xiao Zhan.”

Yibo is absolutely stupefied, trying to decide if this is some strange idea of a prank.

But before he can utter a response, another voice joins the fray. “What’s going on?”

Then Yibo understands why Xiao Zhan denied there being three of them. If he weren’t already sitting down, he really would be floored by the appearance of yet another Xiao Zhan. This one has just come from the shower, still toweling his damp hair. He looks worried as he hurries to Three and One.

“Baobei is not feeling well this morning,” One explains.

There are four of them.

What the fuck.

For one long surreal moment, Yibo is speechless, scrutinizing each identical, handsome face back and forth. They are complete duplicates of Xiao Zhan, right down to his full brows, the curve of his nose, even his adorable rabbit teeth. In fact, they are too indistinguishable to be siblings.

_Clones_ would be more accurate.

“I’m—” clearly delusional, “—fine.”

When they look unconvinced, Yibo says, “Just tell me something: since when are there _four_ of you? And don’t say there aren’t four of you—wait, there isn’t more, is there?”

“It’s just us, baobei. Are you sure you’re okay?” says One.

“You must be suffering stress and exhaustion, sweetheart. Why don’t I drop by the traditional pharmacy for some fortifying remedies?” pipes up Two.

“No!” Yibo cries out. Anything but that! Staying crazy and seeing quadruple is more preferable than downing some godawful concoction. “I’m feeling okay! I’m just, uh, not used to seeing _all_ of you at once. Um, it’s kind of creepy.”

It certainly is, looking at all four visages of Xiao Zhan in a semi-circle from Three in his sweat-stained muscle shirt to a domestic One in his apron to a freshly showered Four with his towel to Two in his snuggly sweater. It’s as disconcerting as peering into a kaleidoscope, except they’re not distorted mirror reflections but separate, sentient individuals in different clothes and poses.

Immediately, his boyfriends spring apart, looking abashed as if he’s just pronounced them frightening.

“I’ll finish cleaning up.” One gets up.

“I’ll help you!” Four offers.

“I’m going to take that shower now!” Three turns to the bathroom.

“I’ll put out food for Jian Guo.” Two points at Jian Guo’s bowl.

Yibo is left to eat breakfast by himself. It takes the entire time for his boggled mind to come to terms with the bizarre reality he’s woken up in.

This is definitely the most surreal morning of his life.

There are four clones of Xiao Zhan in their apartment.

But if ever a human being deserves to be cloned, Yibo supposes it is certainly Xiao Zhan. His boyfriend is too perfect, and Yibo isn’t just saying that because he’s biased. Xiao Zhan is an exemplary human being, with his virtues far extending beyond his already ideal physical attributes and immense talents. Xiao Zhan is exceptionally good and kind, nothing less than a true saint, and Yibo doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have him in this life.

Which is why he should relish this extraordinary opportunity to be with four of him, not waste it on skepticism. If there is one thing he’s learned from the entertainment industry, it’s to not let chances, however bizarre or inconceivable, slip away.

Once breakfast is finished, many hands make light of clearing dishes away. Afterwards Yibo relaxes on the living room couch with the TV on, legs over Number Two’s lap. Four is on the armchair, sketching something in a giant sketchpad.

Yibo can care less about the news broadcast on TV, so he nudges Two’s thigh with his foot and quirks his mouth cheekily when Two glances over.

Two gets the unspoken request and indulges him, taking his foot in his hands and rubbing the heel.

Then One comes into the living room bearing a plate of assorted fruit. Yibo sits up to make space for him and kisses his lips when he sits down.

When Yibo turns back to the TV, he doesn’t miss how Four looks stiff, studying his drawing too intently. As if he’s embarrassed to be intruding on their intimate exchange.

Oh. Well, he can’t have his boyfriends feeling left out or neglected. That would make him a bad partner, and Xiao Zhan is such a devoted, caring boyfriend that he deserves nothing less in return. So Yibo gets up and goes over to the armchair to give Four a sweet kiss on the mouth. Four smiles at him with adoration after. Yibo goes back to the couch and gives Two his kiss before climbing back, plopping his head down on One’s lap like he belongs there. Two picks up massaging his foot.

He grins up at One. “Feed me?”

“So spoiled,” One complains fondly, but nonetheless holds an apple slice to his lips. When Yibo finishes the apple slice, he gives One’s fingers a deliberate lick, eyes not leaving his boyfriend’s.

One gives him another piece of fruit, an orange slice this time. The juice dripples out when he bites into it, so he runs his tongue along his full lips slowly, tantalizingly, enjoying the way his boyfriend’s eyes track the movement.

“I want a grape,” he says next, spying the grapes on the plate.

“You shouldn’t eat grapes lying down,” One admonishes but plucks one off the vine anyway.

“Will you peel it for me?” Yibo cheekily tries his luck.

To his delight, his boyfriend huffs in exasperation but acquiesces and feeds the peeled grape to Yibo. Yibo holds it between his pouty lips before swallowing. He can really get used to this, being pampered by two copies of his boyfriend at once, one Xiao Zhan at either extreme.

He glances down the couch to find Two no longer watching the TV but him instead, his hands not ceasing massaging Yibo’s foot. He raises the foot and places a kiss on the arch before putting it down and swapping his attention to the other foot.

Xiao Zhan really is the perfect boyfriend, ever attentive and adoring. And Yibo has always been a shameless attention whore, relishing others’ eyes on him and knowing that for a moment his existence has captured others’ minds.

It makes him want to bask in Xiao Zhan’s full attention. All four of him.

Have all four pairs of hands and mouths on his skin. Be the singular source of their worship.

Like many, Yibo has entertained the idea of orgies before though not enough to actually count as fantasizing. He’d just wondered what it’d be like having multiple partners and receiving their attention one by one, or maybe all at once, being manhandled and used like a fucktoy by several hungry partners.

Yibo imagines his boyfriends taking turns dicking him down one after the other. He can lay flat on his back and hold his knees back to let each Xiao Zhan plow him until he blows his load inside. His ass would be such a mess with come and so slick that the next Xiao Zhan can just glide his cock right in and keep fucking his brains out. He probably won’t need to be touched to come—probably will shoot just from getting his prostate banged only to grow hard again from the incessant dicking.

Or instead of one at a time, maybe he can have all of them simultaneously like in a porn movie: two dicks pumping in and out of his hole, one fucking his face, another in his fist. He’s never had two at the same time, doesn’t know if he can even take it, but the image of two of his boyfriends’ cocks rubbing against each other as they drive into his overstretched hole is so dirty and overwhelming.

God, now he really needs Xiao Zhan and won’t be able to get having all four of him out of his mind until he gets it.

“I want you, Zhanzhan. All of you. At once,” he tells One, making meaningful eye contact that One can’t possibly misunderstand. He glances down at Two who’s heard him loud and clear too.

Then he turns his head inward to nuzzle One’s crotch through his jeans. He feels smug when he hears One’s breath hitch and noses his groin even more deliberately. The metal zipper bites into his cheek, so he gives up teasing to flip over entirely and unzip One’s jeans. He frees Xiao Zhan’s cock, not yet halfway hard, and circles the base with his fingers. Then in one go he engulfs as much as he can fit in his mouth, breathing in Xiao Zhan’s heady scent and is encouraged by the sigh he elicits from above.

He loves feeling a cock stiffen and grow heavy in his mouth, knowing he’s the cause of its arousal. Careful of his teeth, Yibo swirls his tongue along the underside of the dick as it gradually fills his mouth. Xiao Zhan has a long cock, and Yibo feels his eyes prickle with tears when the cock hardens and the head bumps uncomfortably against his throat. He breathes through his nose and relaxes his throat, mindful of his gag reflex, to take it as deep as he can.

Xiao Zhan’s hand comes to cup the side of his face. When Yibo looks up, his mouth around Xiao Zhan’s dick, he knows he makes quite the sight with his plush lips stretched over its thickness. Sure enough, One’s mouth is slack and his eyes heavy-lidded.

Hands take hold of his hips from behind and tug him upward. Yibo obediently gets on his elbows and knees. Then, with those hands still holding his hips in place, he feels a delicious pressure grind against his ass from behind. He pops off One’s dick and looks over his shoulder to see Two, now kneeling on the couch, hands bracketing his hips as he grinds his clothed groin into his ass. The hot sight and delicious pressure make him whimper.

When he turns back to the hot, wet erection brushing his cheek, he catches sight of Four in the armchair, eyes clouded, watching him. He’s set aside the large sketchpad by now so Yibo can see the prominent bulge in his pants.

Yibo locks eyes with Four as he opens his mouth to take the head of One’s cock in and sucks. Four doesn’t look away as he undoes his tented pants and takes himself in hand. He starts moving his fist as Yibo bobs his head, jerking off to the sight of Yibo sucking off himself.

Isn’t that an incredible thought? Xiao Zhan getting off to the sight of Yibo getting off another Xiao Zhan.

Yibo will have to put on a show for him so he can enjoy both the view and the vicarious pleasure. Motivated, Yibo doesn’t break his gaze as he dives down to nose One’s balls and makes a show of swirling his tongue around each sac. Four actually swallows and speeds up his fist when Yibo takes one into his mouth and sucks on it. Pleased at the reaction, Yibo sucks on the other sac before lapping all the way up the engorged member, his nose glancing off the veiny surface. He tongues the folds of the foreskin just below the crown before lightly clamping the ridge between the fullness of his lips, knowing what an irresistible picture that makes.

Then One hisses in pain when the flat front of Yibo’s teeth suddenly presses against his cockhead as Yibo is ground against from behind. Yibo quickly draws his mouth away, apologetic.

“Sor—” It turns into a moan when Two grinds into his ass again.

A hand slithers to his own neglected crotch inside his cotton pants and gropes his arousal through his underwear. Yibo is torn between pushing back against the hard erection against his ass for more friction or thrusting forward into that hot hand.

The hand palms his dick some more before yanking down his boxers and pants to mid-thigh, baring his bottom entirely.

Yibo gasps when Two playfully nips his asscheek and delivers an open-palmed smack.

Those hands then grasp the globes of his ass and spread them apart to expose his entrance.

“So lovely,” Two says appreciatively.

The next thing Yibo feels is a warm puff of air before a hot, wet tongue wedges between his cheeks to trace the rim.

Two takes his time laving the pucker to soften it, alternating between small kitten licks and broad strokes of the tongue. His ministrations make Yibo whimper around the cock in his mouth and double down on his concentration, not about to be easily overcome by a tongue up his ass.

But that’s easier said than done when Two’s tongue finally darts past his rim, making him cry out.

“Easy, baobei,” One says soothingly, cupping Yibo’s head to steady him around his cock while Two proceeds to penetrate him deeper with his tongue.

“Well, well, look what we have here.”

Three steps into the living room, toweling his hair dry. He stops beside the armchair, arrested by the scene on the couch.

“Glad I didn’t do anything else in the shower just now,” he says.

“Beautiful sight, no?” Four remarks.

“Breathtaking,” he agrees.

Yibo can say the same about them, both wearing lust and desire gorgeously on their faces. That they’re deriving pleasure from watching him suck off and get tongue-fucked by themselves in a twist on voyeurism is bewildering to think about.

With one final lick and slap to his butt, Two’s mouth is gone from behind.

“Going to get lube,” he announces, voice husky, and gets off the couch. “Be my guest.” He tells the others, gesturing to his vacated spot.

Three doesn’t need more encouragement, climbing on the couch behind Yibo, and proceeds to divest Yibo of his pants, underwear, and T-shirt. He also takes off his own because Yibo feels his hot, bare arousal kiss the curve of his ass and graze south to his thigh. His boyfriend rubs his erection across the tender skin of his inner thighs and brushes under his balls. Xiao Zhan has always commented on how much he likes his thighs, toned from years of dancing. Then he begins rocking back and forth between Yibo’s thighs gently so the friction won’t burn.

Yibo has to refocus on pleasuring the dick in his mouth instead of the long hot cock moving between his thighs. After a moment, he bucks out of instinct, taken by surprise, when cold, wet fingers circle his rim and rest lightly on the edge. He’s a bit relaxed there from the enthusiastic tonguing he received earlier, but it’s still uncomfortable when the fingertips press down and breach the ring of muscle.

One’s gentle hand on the back of his head guides him off his erection, a string of saliva connecting Yibo’s swollen lips to the shiny red crown of his cock. As much as Yibo loves sucking dick and the heady power that comes with it, it’s a relief to give his sore jaw a rest.

“Look at you, sweetheart,” One says sweetly, beaming down at him. “Look at what you do to us.” He tips his head toward their audience: Two, who’s now leaning against the armchair watching them, crotch tented, and Four, who’s biting his lip and wearing an expression Yibo knows intimately. It’s the face of Xiao Zhan well on his way to the peak.

But Yibo doesn’t want him to blow his load yet. If not in him, Yibo greedily wants to feel Xiao Zhan’s come on him.

“Don’t come yet, Zhanzhan!” he pleads. And yelps when teeth lightly nip his shoulder and a tongue laps at the spot.

“We know, we know. You want all of it like always. So greedy,” Three says behind him as two fingers abruptly push all the way into him. His other hand tugs on Yibo’s erection to alleviate the burn of penetration.

“Relax, baobei,” Three murmurs as he slowly pulls out a knuckle’s length and pushes back in.

Yibo focuses on breathing deeply and evenly, consciously easing the instinctive clench of muscles at the intrusion.

His boyfriend takes his time just pushing his fingers in and out of the sphincter, working him open. “You’re gripping my fingers so tightly,” he says. “It’s like you don’t want to let them go.”

He scissors his fingers to stretch him more, and the discomfort eventually subsides. His fingertips brush against a sensitive spot and Yibo arches up at the ignition of nerves.

“Just fuck me already,” he groans, fed up with the teasing build up. It’s probably not enough preparation but all he wants is to be filled up with something more sizable.

“As you wish, darling,” Three says, kissing his shoulder.

Yibo expects him to replace his fingers with his dick, so he’s surprised when his boyfriend maneuvers him to sit on his lap and rest against his chest. His boyfriend’s erection digs into his lower back but Yibo lets himself be encircled by his boyfriend’s arms, his legs splayed open obscenely and his hard dick on full display. His boyfriend hooks his elbows under Yibo’s knees and spreads his long, dangly legs further as if to present Yibo to his fellow counterparts and invite them to come take their pleasure.

Eyes hazy with lust, Four accepts the offer and rises from his armchair, the first suitor to take the place between Yibo’s legs. It’s when he plants one pant-clad knee next to Yibo’s bare leg that Yibo realizes that out of all five of them, he is the only one fully undressed. That his boyfriends are all still clothed while he is their adored naked plaything makes him feel so hot.

Four takes the lube Three was using and makes quick work of slathering it generously over his red swollen shaft. Then, one hand on Yibo’s hips, he stoops to line his cock with Yibo’s entrance and pushes in.

At the penetration, Yibo lets out a rough breath, head tipping back against Three’s shoulder. Xiao Zhan’s cock always makes him feel like he’s being speared open. His boyfriend dips to kiss and lick his bared neck to distract him. Taking the thick, blunt head in is always the most difficult part no matter how prepared he is.

“You’re doing so well,” Four breathes out as he sinks his length in more. “You’re perfect, sweetheart.”

The praise melts Yibo as Four sinks all the way in. Once fully sheathed, Four kisses him deeply while Three licks and nibbles on his ear.

After a moment to let Yibo adjust, Four starts shifting, his dick nudging Yibo’s snug inner walls so deliciously that Yibo whimpers. Each minute pulse feels like too much and the drag of his dick inch by inch in and out of Yibo is so intense and good. Gradually, Four’s short, staccato thrusts become smoother and lengthier until he’s driving all the way in in one go and pulling out until just his head is inside. Every time he rams his dick in, he punches out gasps from Yibo when his cockhead strikes that spot deep inside him.

Going pliant at being banged, Yibo sinks back and tips his ass up for better access. Cradled in his boyfriend’s arms like this with his legs spread open while his other boyfriend plows him, he’s never felt lewder or more wanton, like a piece of ass to be passed around and enjoyed by multiple lovers. He’s practically bent in half on his boyfriend’s lap, his knees inches from his shoulders and his own cock weeping pre-come on his abdomen. He licks his own palm and wraps his hand around his own neglected dick.

As always, Xiao Zhan never disappoints in delivering a good dicking. He alternates between rapid, shallow thrusts and deep, unrestrained pounding. Yibo finds himself rising swiftly to the peak so he speeds up jerking off. When Three abruptly sinks his teeth into his neck, Yibo comes with a cry, shooting come onto his own collarbone.

Four groans at the clenching of his muscles and after a couple more faltering thrusts comes too, painting Yibo’s insides with hot semen. He slants his mouth over Yibo’s and rocks into him until he’s completely spent. When he finally pulls out, Yibo can feel the wet sensation of come trickling out. Four takes the base of his softening dick and traces out a glistening trail of come on Yibo’s thigh.

“Want the next one, baobei?” Three whispers into his ear.

Dazed from coming, Yibo is sore but dips his chin anyway, excited at having a fresh Xiao Zhan continue the job of plowing him. Four gives him one last sweet kiss and relinquishes his spot to Two. Two’s pants are open around his proud erection, now shiny and coated with lube, ready to be popped inside Yibo.

Yibo is still too sensitive that it stings but his relaxed muscles and the semen make Two’s dick slide in easier. And then Two picks up right where his counterpart left off, nailing all the right spots inside that Yibo is once again reduced to a whimpering boneless heap on his boyfriend’s lap, held up only by the elbows under his knees.

The knowledge that his ass is being used for his boyfriends’ pleasure and that they are all here for him, patiently waiting their turn, stirs his dick so shortly after orgasm. He’s always had boundless energy and a short refractory period after all. It should be too much but Yibo quickly grows hard again to the cock vigorously sawing in and out of his hole and hammering deep inside him. Now that he’s already come and taken the edge off, he should be able to last longer and can just lie back and enjoy taking his boyfriends, one at a time.

Two kisses him, licking into his mouth. Yibo can tell he’s nearing climax because his breathing gets laboured, his screwing more frenzied, and soon after some particularly deep thrusts Yibo feels it again: hot come spurting into his ass.

When his boyfriend finally pulls out, Yibo whimpers as the ridge of his cockhead withdraws from his sore sphincter.

“You’re so good, baby,” Two says, raining light kisses on his face. “You took us so well. You’re so perfect for us.”

He trails a tender finger along the edge of Yibo’s gaping hole. Yibo can picture his hole brimming with translucent white semen, some trickling out. His boyfriend marvels, “Look at you, filled with our come.” His mouth quirks at one end, and he says slyly, “Truly Hanguang-jun.”

Yibo’s jaw drops at the terrible pun. His boyfriend laughs at his dismay and kisses his affronted look away before going back to appreciating Yibo’s ass. “You’re so loose now, darling. Bet you can take two of us together.”

Yibo’s breath escapes, his mind blanking at the suggestion. Two doesn’t miss his reaction and smiles wryly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Always so insatiable. Just can’t get enough. Tell us, baobei, is that what you want, two of us at the same time?”

Mind flashing to two cocks moving in and out of him, Yibo swallows and nods.

“Come here then, sweetheart,” One breaks in from the other end of the couch, gesturing for Yibo with one hand. He’s fully naked now and half-reclined against the armrest, his other hand languorously fisting his erection.

“Go on,” Two encourages as Three bounces him in his lap, so Yibo crawls over to One and settles on his thighs.

Hands clutching One’s shoulders, Yibo raises his hips and lowers himself so his boyfriend’s erection is cushioned between his asscheeks. He feels his boyfriend’s cockhead nudging his sore entrance before slipping in. Slowly, Yibo sinks down halfway. He’s no longer so tight that it doesn’t go in easily but it’s a different angle that it still takes some getting used to.

“Gorgeous,” One praises, eyes roaming over Yibo’s body appreciatively, hands stroking the lines of his abs before anchoring his waist.

Another hand secures Yibo’s hips from behind, holding him still. Then Yibo feels a steady pressure nudging his sphincter. He takes a deep breath in and slowly breathes out, letting any tension fall away, surrendering to the pressure. He’s loose and slick with come and lube but it still takes some pushing down on his rim before his entrance gives and the other cock slips in right beside its companion.

Oh God, he’s never felt this vulnerable before, so absolutely at a lover’s mercy, like all it would take is a tiny shift of hips to completely ravage him. He wishes he can see the sight of his boyfriends’ cocks disappearing inside him or of his ass stretched tight around two bulbous cockheads.

He takes a long moment to acclimate to the incredible, overwhelming feeling while his boyfriends wait patiently, keeping still inside him. Instead of flagging, his erection feels harder than ever at the dual penetration. Isn’t that proof that he really is a cockslut?

Three curls behind him, pulling him flush to his now shirtless torso. He gently nibbles Yibo’s earlobe between his teeth as his hand fondles Yibo’s shaft and balls. “Tell us when you’re ready, sweetheart,” he says, hot and husky, into Yibo’s ear.

When Yibo finally nods his clearance, One gently bounces his hips up once, making Yibo gasp. Behind him, Three’s breath hitches as One’s shaft slides against his. One continues bouncing lightly, letting Yibo get used to the stimulation. When it starts to feel pleasurable, Yibo dips his hips down to meet his bounces and Three takes that as his cue to gently rock forward.

Their movements become more confident and fluid the more they get used to this dance of three and soon all three of them are moving in glorious tandem: One thrusting upward, Yibo grinding down on his cock, and Three fucking him from behind. It’s an amazing, delirious experience: One’s dick striking his sweet spot and Three’s following behind with a bang. It’s so mind-blowing that Yibo can’t think straight, can only moan endlessly like a porn star while he rides the cocks impaling him. If it weren’t for a lifetime of moving his body to a rhythm, he would’ve long collapsed into a limp sex doll to be used by his boyfriends. But the sensation is too intense and he can’t keep up with the pace and staggers. Both sets of hands catch him, gripping his hips in place as they fuck into him.

Stretched to his limits and so far gone from the pleasure, he doesn’t even realize a hand is stroking his jaw until a thumb rubs his full bottom lip and slips inside his mouth. He obediently laves the pad of the thumb and goes willingly when the hand guides him down to a cock.

Two cocks actually. The silhouettes of which Yibo knows intimately well, with identical curvatures of the shaft and the same bulging veins that Yibo has traced with his tongue numerous times. It’s trippy to see Xiao Zhan’s cock mirrored in perfect symmetry, two shiny red crowns adorned with pearls of pre-come for Yibo to lavish attention on.

“This is what you do to us, darling,” the one holding his cheek echoes the words from earlier. His boyfriends have since stripped off their clothes so Yibo can’t identify which one he is.

“Aren’t you going to take responsibility?” the other one prods, tracing Yibo’s cheekbone with his dick.

It’s so hot to think that only moments ago these cocks were fucking him and already they’re erect and craving him again. Not needing further encouragement, Yibo nuzzles both rigid cocks, nosing their hot lengths and enjoying their heavy weight against his face.

Then he goes to town, lapping messy wet strokes all over the shafts and bobbing his head down the lengths. He alternates taking each head in his mouth, driving his tongue into the slit and sucking hard, and relishes the groaning from his boyfriends above.

Sandwiched between all of his boyfriends like this, Yibo feels as if Xiao Zhan has completely taken over his world. It’s so dizzying to think that they are all connected with him at the center, the focus of all their love and attention. Now that his boyfriends are all naked, Yibo is so besieged by endless skin and lean, toned muscles that he can’t tell where they end and he begins. The banging is so incredible that he’s reduced to a mindless mush and it’s so exciting knowing that he’s pleasing his lovers that soon his climax takes him by storm. For one interminable moment, he experiences the intense thrill, coming with one dick in his mouth, another kissing his cheek, and two inside his ass. One closes his hand around his dick and milks him all throughout, Yibo’s come shooting all over his chest.

“Beautiful,” One says, beaming up at him. “Always such a gorgeous sight when you come.”

Mind blown from the high, Yibo barely registers the wrecked groan from Three behind him. It takes a while for him to realize that they’ve stopped moving and are digging their fingers into his hips in bruising grips, valiantly resisting finishing at the tight contraction.

Oh, well, if they haven’t come yet… he might as well go all the way with this orgy and have them finish on him like in a porn flick.

It takes him a moment to get his leaden tongue moving. “W-Wait. Come on me instead. I want you to come _on_ me.” He wets his lips and clarifies, “All of you. At the same time.”

Three lets out another groan, sounding half-destroyed, and drops his forehead onto Yibo’s shoulder. His thighs are quivering behind Yibo’s from the force of holding himself back.

“Your wish is our command,” one of them says teasingly. Yibo doesn’t think he can ever get tired of such indulgence.

One and Three pull out slowly. Yibo immediately feels hollow and empty at the loss even though he’s too sensitive. All four of his boyfriends begin tugging on their erections, chasing their orgasms.

Within seconds of each other, with collective, utterly wrecked groans, his boyfriends splatter semen on to his skin. Jets of come land on Yibo’s torso, a stray drop as high as his throat, on his abdomen, and on his back. Yibo coyly traces a finger through the bit on his abs, knowing the sight is one of Xiao Zhan’s favourites. Bathed in come like this, he feels so desired and powerful, wearing proof of his lovers’ desire on his skin like a badge. It’ll feel tacky later, but he is loath to clean it off.

Three wraps his arms around his waist and snuggles into his ear. All of a sudden, Yibo feels completely spent, exhausted from being on his knees and holding himself up with his arms on his boyfriend’s shoulders. He can already feel the beginning of soreness from their strenuous activity, having not moved his body in such ways before.

His boyfriends lean in to kiss his forehead, mouth, and cheek. With his boyfriends fondly nuzzling him up close, Yibo is once again reminded of looking into a kaleidoscope and seeing mirror reflections of Xiao Zhan, only this time they’re indistinguishable.

As usual, there is nowhere he’d rather be than in Xiao Zhan’s arms after sex. Surrounded by his boyfriends like this, Yibo curls up into Xiao Zhan’s chest and tucks his face into his neck. He’s tired and just wants to sleep now. His boyfriends can take care of everything else.

There are four of them after all.

When he wakes next, he’s in bed and Xiao Zhan is tearing off the warm blanket, yelling, “Time to get up!” His handsome boyfriend beams like the sun down at him. He’s back to wearing clothes, and Yibo can’t tell which one he is.

“Which number are you?” Yibo groans, rubbing his eyes.

“Hm?”

“Which clone are you?” he snaps, annoyed at being rudely awoken.

“Uh… I _hope_ I’m the original,” Xiao Zhan teases, lips stretching into an amused grin. “But then, I suppose all clones would think that,” he muses.

Yibo is too tired for patience and squints up at his boyfriend.

“Watched too many sci-fi movies lately? Now you’re dreaming up clones of me?” Xiao Zhan pokes his cheek, teasing. “One isn’t enough for you, you want more of me?”

Was the raunchy orgy all a dream? But everything was so incredibly vivid. Yibo can still feel the bruising grip on his hips and the teeth on his ear. But his boxers are uncomfortable with the evidence of a wet dream; he can’t remember the last time this has happened.

Xiao Zhan has noticed it too and is smiling smugly. “Had a nice dream of me?”

Yibo can’t resist wiping it off. “Of course. How can I get enough of Zhanzhan? In my dream, there were four of you. One peeled grapes for me, one massaged my feet—”

“ _What?!_ What am I, your slave?”

“A slave _for love_!” Yibo sings, grinning wickedly. “You said things like ‘As you wish’ and ‘Your wish is our command’. Why don’t you say that more in real life?”

Xiao Zhan sputters. Yibo continues, “It was like heaven having four of you. The best part was you can take turns fucking me so I don’t have to wait forever for you to get it up again!”

Xiao Zhan’s jaw drops and he digs his fingers into Yibo’s highly ticklish ribs. As Yibo shrieks, Xiao Zhan, the love of his life, famous for his angelic voice, all but screeches like a banshee, “ _Wang Yibo!_ You are such a _brat_!”

**Author's Note:**

> "Hanguang-jun" means gentleman (jun) who contains (han) light/glory (guang).


End file.
